To Slowly Heal A Writer's Block
by Ms. Ely Sium
Summary: A series of random drabbles to take away my darn writer's block. Pairings and themes vary.
1. Tissue

Writer's blocks are horrible. So in order to heal said blocks, I'm going to write a series of random drabbles pertaining to a certain theme. The thing is, you readers need to suggest the next word prompt. XD

I don't own FMA.

---

Prompt 1: Tissue

She never expected to be greeted by the familiar faces of her old friends.

She thought they would never return... after he disappeared two years ago, she believed that was the last time she would see him again. Then without warning, he suddenly appeared on her doorstep, wearing that same old grin.

"I'm home, Winry..." said he, taking her hand and holding it tightly. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere this time..."

She didn't know whether to believe it or not. It seemed too good to be true... she had learned long ago that loved ones don't always come back to you... so how could she be sure she wasn't dreaming?

But the warmth of his left hand and the coldness of his right told her this was real.

She could feel the sting of her tears threatening to fall as she looked up at him, giving a small smile. Then she threw her arms around him and, in a shaky voice, said;

"W-welcome home..."

Oh God, she needed a tissue right now.

---

So how was it? ^.^' I hope this series will help heal my writer's block... then I can move on to writing something I adopted. XD

Please review!

- Sally 


	2. Musing

Alright, here's another random drabble. :D This is supposedly part of a very long fanfic I planned but never made... and it's not edited, so it's probably bad.

* * *

Prompt 2: Musing

Snow drifted lazily down the streets of Munich, covering the ground in a white blanket. People shuffled past each other in a hurried manner, eager to reach the warm fire they had waiting at home. Among them was a young man in his early twenties, his long blond hair tied in a ponytail. An annoyed expression appeared on his face as he rubbed his right shoulder.

"Ah..." he groaned. "My shoulder hurts again. Damn cold... if there was one thing Winry could have done, it would be to make my arm more resistant to the cold."

Beside him was his younger brother, who walked in a slower pace than his older sibling. There was a far away look in his emerald eyes as he simply nodded to his brother s complaints.

"And I m hungry too..." the blond continued. "Hope there's something left back in the kitchen..."

"Yeah..." said the younger sibling in reply.

There was something about his tone of voice that hinted the blond something was wrong. Golden eyes glanced down at the young boy, and he knew what he was thinking about. Their bond was, after all, so close it was almost telepathic.

"You're thinking about them, aren't you."

It wasn t a question, it was more like an actual fact.

The younger sibling sighed in reply, shrugging.

"I just miss them, that s all." he murmured.

"It's not like we can do anything about it, though..." the blond said, glancing down at his hands.

If he were able to, he would have re-opened the portal that connected them from this world to their home world. What they would give to see those hills, rolling in green... those blue skies that never seemed to gray... all those people they left behind... but most of all, he missed that rush of power he'd feel running through his veins. That power, which had been used to create awful things, yet which has also been used to create miracles

He missed it all.

He sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. There wasn t much they could do now all they could do was go on living.

"Come on, Al." he said to his younger brother, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Let s go home."

That night, he dreamed of the evergreen pastuers of Risembool.

* * *

It's nothing special, just a random scene that probably didn't make any sense. -.-'

But, anyway, please review!

- Sally


	3. Alters

So here's something I just cooked up out of boredom. I watched the old FMA movie a few days ago, and this sort of came as a result.

* * *

Prompt 3: Alters

"Edward?"

Ed ignored the voice of his 'younger brother' calling out to him. He wasn't there, he thought, trying to keep his attention focused on the book he was reading. It was a something his father had given to him on his seventeenth birthday, before the old bastard suddenly disappeared to God-knows-where... as usual.

"Edward? Are you paying attention?"

He's not there, he told himself once more. Al was stuck in the other world, the world he himself had originated from... the world he had left behind, and longed to return to...

No, Alphonse Elric wasn't here.

"Ed, stop ignoring me."

How could he be ignoring someone that wasn't even there? Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him again... just like the time he thought he saw Roy Mustang casually walking along the streets of Munich. It had cost Ed so much trouble during that time, bringing up certain emotions he would rather ignore. But when he went over to talk to the man, he realized it wasn't his sarcastic superior. The man looked like Roy, spoke like Roy...

But he wasn't Roy.

"Look at me, damn it!"

In the back of his mind, he knew the man calling for his attention wasn't Al. It was just another one of those look-alikes that this world was filled with. Yet even with this knowledge in mind, Ed couldn't stop himself from seeing his younger brother whenever he'd look at him. He didn't even know why he continued to stick around with this look-alike... maybe it was because he just missed being in his brother's company, and this man was the closest thing Ed was ever going to get.

But Ed knew he had to stop thinking this way. Every time he mistook his room mate for his brother, he knew he was losing a small piece of his sanity. Yet he couldn't help but think it wouldn't make much of a difference, considering everyone thought he was already half mad.

"Edward."

A hand grabbed the book out of his own, and Ed found himself unwillingly face-to-face with his 'brother's' face. He tried to hide the pain he felt from the man's eyes, yet he knew it wasn't of any use. He had been living with Ed long enough to know just what he felt.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Ed nodded slowly, trying tell himself that the man in front of him was Al.

"Of course, Heiderich."

He hoped he could keep this up until Ed found a way to return to his own world. It was too painful, seeing all these familiar faces sewed onto complete strangers... they made him long for his home even more.

And Ed believed one day, he was going to return to the other world.

He just wished he wouldn't go mad until then.

* * *

So, um, here it is. Another result of my writer's block.

But, hey, I'm going to make a new story soon! So hopefully my writer's block is gone, right? Eh?!


End file.
